Articulation
by Sea Salt Sherbet
Summary: A collection of chapters involving different couples initiating in an insane and heated session with very intimate proximity.


**A/N: **Credits to **L**_o_k_**e**_ for the picture.

**Disclaimer:** The following story is a work of fan fiction. Names, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination, and any resemblance to actual events, other stories, locale, or persons, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

* * *

I took a quick glance at the clock and glared at the paper that was set down in front of me. Math was probably my worst subject.

"Angel, what was your answer?" my teacher, Mrs. Truong, called out on me. The god damn teacher.

"I'm still working on it," I replied sweetly. Hook, line, and sinker.

"What about Tiffany?" she asked. Is that desperation I sense?

"_X_ equals four," Tiffany answered. The bitch was a smartass. Well, more like my best friend—but that was beside the question.

"Do you guys all agree?" Mrs. Truong questioned the class.

I groaned and quietly slammed my head on my desk in frustration. I'm going to be stuck in Algebra II for a while.

* * *

After my last period, I sat down by my friend Loke at the benches. Apparently, we couldn't leave campus until the staff is finished investigating something. Investigating someone's pants, probably.

"So where's Tiffany?" Loke asked me, obnoxiously flexing his jaw as he munched on his sandwich. "This is really good by the way, you really know your place in this world."

"God damn it, Loke . . ." I merely rolled my eyes at him.

He smirked at me and threw the last piece of it in his mouth. "Well, when you and Tiffany finally get together—"

"I am _not_ bi," I scowled at him.

"—she's going to enjoy your astounding skill in the culinary area. And it's not gonna be just the food."

I stared daggers at him. "You sick bastard," I gaped incredulously.

"He's only stating the truth," my other friend Jonah commented.

"Where did you come from?" I interrogated.

"My mom's—"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION."

"Alright, alright! I was talking to some redhead—"

"_Hitting_ on . . ." I added.

"—and she probably thinks I'm hot. I mean, seriously, I have never seen someone stutter so much in my life."

"Someone thinks _you're_ hot?" Tiffany appeared just as abruptly as Jonah did.

"Yep! Her name's Satchi." he crossed his arms proudly.

"Real funny," Thalia said sarcastically and walked in with her hands on her hips.

"Well," Loke announced, "now that everyone's here, why don't we start talking?"

"About?" I asked suspiciously.

"The sleepover we're all going to have at my house, of course!"

"When?" Thalia jumped up and down excitedly. This girl loved parties, or sleepovers in this case.

"Tomorrow, Saturday, whenever," Loke put his hands behind his head and cocked it slightly to the left.

"Why not today?" I suggested. "School's over in about . . ." I grabbed Tiffany's hand and looked at her watch. "Now."

The bell rang and students roared in freedom as they ran outside school, some without their pants on. "Tell me again why our parents chose to put us in this school," Jonah's eye twitched at the sight of it.

I shrugged, "Ask them yourself."

"Now that we've pretty much established half of our school are either idiots or disgusting, let's go to my place," Loke pointed at his lame green Toyota 2015 RAV4.

Needless to say, the car ride there was filled with Ariana Grande thanks to Jonah and Justin Bieber because of Thalia's undying love to get into his pants.

* * *

"Wow, someone's _de_hydrated!" Jonah shouted to all of us when I accidently _brushed_, I repeat, _brushed_ Tiffany's breasts when I went to wash my hands.

"Shut up, Jonah," I contorted with a smirk. "Must I remind you of the time I caught you and Thalia _red-handed_, alone in th—"

"Of course you don't!" he yelled in a panic.

"That's what I thought."

When Loke finally arrived from the bathroom after two agonizing minutes, I asked him, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, was having sex with Thalia. Ten out of ten would recommend," he winked at Jonah.

Said person's cheeks turned beet red and he turned away to hide his shame. The bitch was too prideful of himself. I don't even know _why,_ I even saw him in my bathroom with Thalia's picture in hand. The other . . . don't think I need to explain that one.

"Of course, especially with this _beast _in my pants," he grinned madly at himself, his face now back to its pale form.

"Trust me Loke, I've seen it, and anything about that_ beast_ is not at all the least bit _distracting_ . . ." a cruel smirk found its way to my lips.

Jonah stubbornly walked away to where Thalia came from the other bathroom.

"What's all the commotion about?" she asked in confusion when Jonah swiftly grabbed her hand and muttered something in her ear.

"Nothing, babe."

The couple quickly made their way upstairs to Loke's guest room without a sound.

* * *

I laid down on the couch with my iPhone 6 in my left hand, dangling just below the glass table next to me. Careful to not knock the vase of dandelions given from Jonah to Thalia minutes ago—they were a grossly perverted couple—I moved it onto the kitchen counter and put my phone in its place.

"Anal? **A/N: My nickname for Angel.** You're still up?" Tiffany plopped down next to the couch.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

We had gotten used to sleeping next to each other, we were best friends after all. I glanced at the clock. It was 12:15.

Tiffany sighed in content when she moved another couch next to mine, replacing the table, and jumped on it. At that moment, I came to realize my friend was rather _attractive_. Usually, she wouldn't wear such revealing clothes. She was rather modest and her closet literally only consisted of hoodies and oversized t-shirts. However, on this particular day, she wore an _extremely_ revealing black nightgown that really brought out her curves. And basically, anything that was revealing and black looked sexy. Ten minutes later of staring, I had a feeling that she was trying to seduce me. Seriously, the small hand movements and adjustments to her shoulders while she was sleeping was turning me on.

Minutes later, I felt two hands encircle around me. Immediately, the only thing that registered in my head was that it was obviously Tiffany.

"Tif—"

"You don't have to say anything . . ." she smiled as her hands roamed my body.

Now, with an evil glint in my eyes, and different intentions, I boldly whipped around and tapped her chin with my index finger.

"Since when did I have to say anything to tell you how I feel?" I smirked, trying my best to look as suggestive and seductive as possible.

Then, my desires went loose.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. First fanfiction.

**Fun Fact: **This is actually a rewrite of the previous one made on March 28th, 2014.

**Chapter Data:** Editing Time: 256 minutes; Word Count: 1102


End file.
